Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a multi-aperture camera system using a scan line processing technique, and more particularly, relate to technology for processing images using the scan line processing technique in a multi-aperture camera system determining a depth using a disparity.
Technology which determines a depth about an object using a disparity between images obtained through a plurality of conventional apertures necessitates two optical systems each including apertures and image sensors. For example, in the technology, a depth about the object is determined using a disparity between images obtained by the image sensors of the two optical systems through the apertures thereof. Thus, the technology using the disparity between the images obtained through the conventional apertures is used in a stereo camera system.
As such, since using apertures of the two optical systems, the conventional stereo camera system is difficult in application to a miniaturized camera module, thereby causing an increase in cost of production and a need for additional calibration. Also, the conventional stereo camera system is problematic in that an exact depth cannot be calculated due to a calibration error.
Furthermore, in the conventional stereo camera system, the apertures are distributed to the two optical systems. For this reason, the conventional stereo camera system does not hardware-integrate and process the images obtained through the plurality of apertures to determine the depth. Since the images obtained through the plurality of apertures are processed in software, the procedure for determining the depth becomes more complicated.
Therefore, the following embodiments provide a multi-aperture camera system using a scan line processing technique in order to solve the disadvantages and problems of the conventional stereo camera system.